


In the belly of a vocaloid

by Candiedcakes



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Belly Rubs, Burping, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Heartbeat, M/M, Macro/Micro, Semi-willing pred, Swallowing, Vore, kaito's belly is a nice place to be, same with gakupo's belly, stomach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiedcakes/pseuds/Candiedcakes
Summary: This is some kind of thing I'm doing where in one version you get eaten by kaito and in another version you get eaten by gakupo, hope you enjoy





	In the belly of a vocaloid

**Author's Note:**

> This is some kind of thing I'm doing where in one version you get eaten by kaito and in another version you get eaten by gakupo, hope you enjoy

It was a rainy day, you are at kaito's place. You're also a micro. "Do you need anything, gakupo?" that was your (boy)friend, kaito. You tell him no... "Okay" kaito's stomach growls a bit, churning his lunch, the stomach's growling is kinda soothing honestly. "Maybe I do need something" you say. "Yeah?" kaito replies. "Could you... Swallow me kaito?" you ask. Kaito is kinda reluctant to do it but wants to at the same time, after all, vocaloids can't digest other vocaloids. "Um... Sure" kaito picks you up and puts you in his mouth. His saliva is all over your body but you don't care because you're going to be covered in kaito's stomach acids and his half digested lunch anyway so you just shrug it off. You pass kaito's uvula and you pass his upper esophageal sphincter, now entering his esophagus. The esophagus pushes you down into kaito's gut. You go through his lower esophageal sphincter and gravity drops you into his belly, with his mostly digested lunch and some ice cream that has melted due to his body heat. Kaito gives out a small belch. You can't make out what it is that kaito ate but it seems to be some kind of meat. "I'm going to * **U** **RP*** sleep, goodnight gakupo" you smile and rub kaito's stomach wall as he falls asleep as you listen to his heartbeat, stomach sounds and snoring


End file.
